Journey to the East
Journey to the East ist eine Dungeons & Dragons Kampagne, die am 10.06.2019 begonnen wurde und seitdem aktiv gespielt wird. Die Handlung spielt in der gleichen Welt wie die Kampagne "The Age of Conquest", in Arceiron, jedoch in den Jade-Landen, einem asiatischen Setting. Damit ist die Kampagne ein sogenanntes "Wuxia-Setting", in welchem asiatische Kultur, Mythologie und typisch asiatische Fantasy-Elemente eingearbeitet sind und vordergründig behandelt werden. Es wird für die Kampagne das "Dungeons & Dragons 5e" Regelwerk genutzt. Die Handlung spielt in den sogenannten "Jade-Landen" dem fernöstlichen Teil der Welt von Arceiron, die durch ein gewaltiges Gebirge und eine große Mauer vom Rest der Welt isoliert sind. Vor Äonen regierte das mysteriöse "Narya Imperium" diesen Teil der Welt, dieses zerfiel jedoch durch den Einfluss des mysteriösen "Dunklen Chi" und des "Maho", welches Oni und Dämonen in die Welt brachte. Aus seiner Asche erhob sich das "Jade-Imperium", welches bis zum heutigen Tag Bestand hat. Mehrere große Clans kämpfen in diesem Reich um politische Macht und Einfluss auf den Jade-Kaiser. Die einzelnen Teile des Reiches leben nach unterschiedlichen Vorstellungen und eigenen Regeln und Gesetzen, Sie alle eint jedoch das Prinzip von Ehre, Tapferkeit und Loyalität, dem Sie höchste Priorität einräumen. Einfache Krieger und mächtige Samurai kämpfen hier gleichermaßen um einen Platz in der Gesellschaft, bei dem es vor allem darum geht, das Gesicht zu wahren und Ruhm und Ehre zu erlangen. Doch vielleicht ist all dies ohne Bedeutung, wenn die Bedrohung aus den Schattenlanden erst auf das isolierte Reich übergreifen wird. Zusammenfassung Zu Beginn der 1. Staffel befindet sich der junge Samurai Kenji Tezuka auf einer wichtigen Mission. Er ist ein Ashinaru, ein Elitesamurai des Viper Clans, steht jedoch erst am Beginn seines persönlichen Wegs des Kriegers, Er ist jung, unerfahren und manchmal wankelmütig auf dem Weg des Bushido. In seiner ersten richtigen Mission soll Er die Cousine seines Herrn, des Daimyo, zu einem wichtigen Kampf um die Ehre in das Reich des Tiger Clans eskortieren. Unterwegs begegnen Ihnen der Vanara Thetsu und der Tortle Kinlek, sowie weitere Bewohner des Reiches. Bald überschlagen sich die Ereignisse, als eine mysteriöse Verderbnis damit beginnt, die Kreaturen des Waldes zu befallen und in oni-ähnliche Wesenheiten zu verwandeln. Gleichzeitig entdecken die ungleichen Helden eine Verschwörung innerhalb des Viper Clans, die damit droht, zur Zerreißprobe zu werden, als ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis über mächtige magische Artefakte ans Licht kommt, welche von den Daimyo der Clans verwahrt werden. Mit diesem Wissen und geleitet vom Glauben an Ihre Bestimmung macht sich Nuan Eboshi, in Begleitung von Kenji, Thetsu und einer wachsenden Anzahl weiterer Gefährten, auf die Reise, die Verschwörung aufzudecken und aufzuhalten. Dabei wendet sich jedoch unerwartet das Schicksal, als Nuan während der Reise stirbt und durch Ihren Tod Kenji die Bürde trägt, die Aufgabe weiterzuführen. Während Er gleichzeitig versucht, einen Weg zu finden, seine geliebte Herrin aus dem Jigoku, der Unterwelt, zu retten und seinem Clan gegen die lauernde Bedrohung zu helfen, muss Er außerdem mit dem Verlust seiner eigenen Ehre umgehen lernen und einen neuen Weg des Kriegers beschreiten. Thetsu hingegen findet sich ebenfalls auf einem neuen Pfad wieder, denn seine Suche nach Wissen und Anerkennung wird unerwartet durch die Göttin Asua gelenkt, die von Ihm verlangt, den Pfad der Perfektion zu beschreiten und Ihm damit die Bürde als Wissenssucher auferlegt. Doch genau sein Wissen könnte es sein, das letztlich den Unterschied im Tanz zwischen Reinheit und Verderbnis ausmacht. Kapitelübersicht Staffel I Einführung: Wege nach Fernost Kapitel 1: Von Verrat & Offenbarung Kapitel 2: Schatten des Dominions Kapitel 3: Aoi, Samurai des Regens Kapitel 4: Adelsbesuch auf Jadan Kapitel 5: Durch Tod und Neuanfang Kapitel 6: Das Erbe des Reiterclans Kapitel 7: Pfade der Vorsehung Protagonisten * Kenji Tezuka (jap. 手塚 健二 Tezuka Kenji) (Jadan Mensch, Kämpfer/Kensei, Tradition des Klingenmeisters) Kenji Tezuka ist ein aufstrebender junger Samurai, ein Kensei, der dem noblen Haus Tezuka entstammt, was Ihn zu einem Adligen macht. Sein Haus und damit auch Er sind Mitglied des Viper Clans und Haus Eboshi verpflichtet. Er ist der zweitgeborene Sohn des Lords, weswegen Er keinen Herrschaftsanspruch besitzt und deshalb den Weg des Kriegers und des Bushido beschreitet, um seiner Familie dennoch Ehre zu machen. Er ist jung, ungestüm und manchmal nicht sehr pflichtbewusst, kann jedoch mutig und ehrenhaft sein, wenn die Situation es erfordert. Sein herausstechendes Merkmal ist seine enorme Körperkraft, die Ihm, gemeinsam mit seiner Begabung als Schwertkämpfer, die Ausbildung zum Ashinaru, der absoluten Kriegerelite des Viper Clans, ermöglicht hat. Nach dem Verlust seiner Herrin Nuan verweigert Kenji den rituellen Selbstmord und wird zu einem Ronin, um weiterhin für seinen Clan und seine Familie kämpfen und Nuan vor der ewigen Verdammnis retten zu können. Er verlässt den Pfad der Ashinaru und lässt seinen Familiennamen hinter sich. Als "Aoi, Samurai des Regens" übernimmt Er die Lehren der Klingenmeister des Frostklauengipfels für sich und beschreitet einen völlig neuen Weg des Kriegers. * Thetsu (jap. 哲 Tetsu) (Vanara, Zauberer/Kleriker, Schule der Hervorrufung/Arkana Domäne) Ein junger Vanara, ein Affenmensch, der in den Bergen der Länder des Viper Clans heimisch ist. Er ist ein Spiritist und ergründet die Mysterien des Arkanen und des Universums. Er ist eine offene Persönlichkeit, der das Herz auf der Zunge trägt und ein geselliger Zeitgenosse, gleichzeitig aber auch mutig im Angesicht jeder Gefahr. Er besitzt großes Talent im Umgang mit der Magie, ist wissbegierig und bestrebt seine Fähigkeiten, die noch in den Anfängen begriffen sind, auszubauen und zu meistern. Seine Magie kanalisiert Er mittels eines Affenkopfstabs, der seine Zauberkräfte fokussiert. Thetsu ist kein Kämpfer und sich dessen bewusst, weswegen Er die Gesellschaft von starken Kriegern bevorzugt, die Ihm in diesen kriegerischen Zeiten beistehen. Nach seinem Tod durch die Hand eines Wurm-Yokai bringt Ihn die Gottheit Asua ins Leben zurück, wenn Er fortan nach Perfektion und höchster Meisterschaft in den arkanen Künsten in Ihrem Namen strebt. Thetsu wird zu einem Kleriker der arkanen Künste und einem Anhänger von Asua selbst. * Nuan Eboshi '† (jap. えぼし ヌアン ''Eboshi Nuan) (Jadan Mensch, Kensei, Tradition des Klingenmeisters) Eine junge Frau, Kriegerin und Cousine von Aya Eboshi, der derzeitigen Daimyo des Viper Clans. Sie ist Mitglied eines Seitenzweigs der Herrscherfamilie und trägt damit die Bürde, zum höchsten Haus des Clans zu gehören, jedoch selbst niemals einen Herrschaftsanspruch geltend machen zu können. Ganz im Gegenteil ist Ihre Bürde, den Hauptzweig der Familie um jeden Preis schützen zu müssen. Daher wählte Sie den Weg der Klinge, um Ihrem Haus angemessen dienen zu können und erreichte eine derartige Meisterschaft, dass Sie sogar in die Ränge der Ashinaru, der Elitesamurai des Viper Clans, aufgenommen wurde. Durch eine göttliche Vision wird Sie später vor einer Verschwörung und einer Gefahr für Ihr Leben gewarnt und verlässt den Pfad der Ashinaru schließlich, da Sie auf diesem Weg des Kriegers nur den Tod finden wird, ohne Ihrem Clan beigestanden zu haben. Stattdessen wendet Sie Sich vollumfänglich dem Pfad der Klingenmeister zu, den Sie jedoch erst von Grund auf erlernen muss. Sie ist stolz und pflichtbewusst, besitzt allerdings eigentlich eine gewisse Offenheit und Leichtigkeit in Ihrer Person, die Sie jedoch nur in seltenen Momenten wirklich zeigen kann. Ihre Reise endet jedoch vorzeitig und Sie stirbt auf den Schlangenpfaden im Kampf mit einem Wurm-Yokai, nachdem Sie bereits zuvor schwer angeschlagen gewesen ist. Ihre Seele wird durch die Kreatur verderbt und nach Jigoku gezogen. Sie von dort zu retten und zurück ins Leben zu bringen, wird schließlich Kenji's größte Motivation. * '''Kinlek (jap. Kinlek) (Tortle, Mönch, Mönchstradition unbekannt) Ein Tortle auf Wanderschaft, der sich gemächlich, ruhig und mit sich selbst im tiefsten Einklang, durch die Jade-Lande bewegt. Er ist ein wandernder Arzt und Mediziner, besitzt zugleich aber auch große Kenntnisse in der Kochkunst. Nach eigenen Aussagen ist Er ein "Schüler des Lebens", daher kann nur gemutmaßt werden, ob und wenn ja, in welchem Kloster Er ausgebildet worden ist. Obgleich von behäbiger Statur und normalerweise schwerfällig, besitzt Er dennoch erstaunliche Kraft und Schnelligkeit, wenn dies gefordert wird. Obgleich das Kämpfen nicht seine wahre Bestimmung und Er mehr ein Gelehrter denn ein Krieger ist, sind seine Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit den Martial Arts dennoch beachtlich. * Jiao-Long '† (jap. チャオロン ''Chaoron) (Hakuma, Barbar, Pfad der Fünf Winde) Jiao-Long ist ein Hakuma, auch bekannt als "Hanyou" und damit ein Halbdämon. Dazu verdammt, zur Hälfte ein Dämon und damit von Geburt an mit der Verderbnis befleckt zu sein, schlägt Ihm von überall Misstrauen und offene Feindseligkeit entgegen. Trotz dessen lässt Er sich selten aus der Ruhe bringen, zeigt keine Emotionen und ist bestrebt, dem spiritistischen Pfad der fünf Elemente bedingungslos zu folgen. Er ist ein absoluter Verfechter des Glaubens an Vorbestimmung und Schicksal. Er führt einen beständigen inneren Kampf, nicht den Einflüsterungen der Verderbnis zu erliegen und allein eiserne Disziplin und Entschlossenheit halten Ihn davon ab, diesem Verlangen letztlich nachzugeben. Er hasst Yokai und Oni und bekämpft diese mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit, wo immer Er Ihnen begegnet, allein schon um sich selbst und Anderen zu beweisen, dass Er keiner von Ihnen ist. Er stirbt im Kampf mit einem Wurm-Yokai auf den Schlangenpfaden beim Versuch, seine Freunde zu verteidigen. Nach seinem Tod wird seine Seele, aufgrund seiner teilweise dämonischen Abstammung, in die Untiefen von Jigoku hinabgezogen. Die Überlebenden seiner Gruppe versuchen seitdem, Ihn von dort zu retten und zurück zu bringen. * '''Kaya Rikken (jap. カヤ Rikken Kaya) (Hengeyokai; Kämpferin; Kampfmeister) Kaya Rikken ist eine junge Kitsune, eine sogenannte Hengeyokai, welche über die Fähigkeit verfügt, die Gestalt sowohl eines Menschen als auch eines Fuchses anzunehmen. Als Waisenkind vom ehrwürdigen Ikki Rikken aufgezogen, liebt Sie den Lord wie einen Vater und sieht sich auch als seine legitime Tochter. Dennoch schlägt Ihr von überall Misstrauen entgegen und allein aufgrund Ihrer Abstammung bleibt Ihr der ehrwürdige Pfad der Samurai verschlossen, weswegen Sie entschieden hat, anderweitig eine große Kriegerin zu werden, um zu beweisen, dass Sie dieses Ziel auch ohne den Pfad des Bushido erreichen kann. Nach dem Tod Ihres Vaters muss Sie Ihre Heimat im Pegasus Clan verlassen, um nicht Opfer einer politischen Intrige zu werden, da Sie als Bedrohung für die potenzielle Herrschaft eines neuen Lords angesehen wird. Sie schließt sich der Gruppe, welche zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade im Anwesen der Familie residiert, auf Wunsch Ihres Vaters an und auch, da Sie keine anderen Bezugspersonen mehr hat und nicht völlig allein die Welt auf der Suche nach Ihrer Bestimmung durchwandern will. * Hiroto Kohei (jap. 弘平浩人 Kōhei Hiroto) (Jadan Mensch, Druide/Barbar; Zirkel des Mondes) Hiroto Kohei ist ein wandernder, etwas kauziger und betagter Eremit, der auf der Suche nach Erleuchtung und dem perfekten Sake durch die Jade-Lande zieht. Er behauptet stets, vom Meisen Clan zu stammen, was aufgrund seiner engen Verbindung zu Fröschen und Kröten jedoch regelmäßig in Frage gestellt wird. Er ist außerdem ein lüsterner, älterer Mann, der allerdings eine große Weisheit und erstaunliche Kampfkraft besitzt. Aufgrund seiner engen Verbindung zu Flora und Fauna kann Er mit den Geistern der natürlichen Welt kommunizieren und ist damit ein Schamane. Überdies ist Er ein loyaler Anhänger der Gottheit Krog'wa. Dazu in der Lage, Tiergestalten anzunehmen, besitzt Hiroto eine enorme Vielseitigkeit und Flexibilität auf Reisen, die Er seinen schamanistischen Kräften verdankt. Er schließt sich der Gemeinschaft erst bei deren zweiter Begegnung an, als Diese Ihn um Hilfe bitten und Ihn Krog'Wa, dazu auffordert, dieser Bitte nachzukommen. Mit seinem enormen und breit gefächerten Wissen und seinen Einblicken ist Er für die zuweilen sehr kurzsichtige Truppe eine starke Ergänzung. Popkulturelle Referenzen * Der Name der Chronik ist eine umgekehrte Referenz an einen der vier klassischen Romane der chinesischen Literatur. Während in "Die Reise nach Westen" ein Mönch in Begleitung diverser Personen in tierischer Gestalt gen Westen zieht in Richtung Indien, behandelt die Chronik die Reise eines entehrten Samurai gen Osten in ein finsteres Land, wobei auch Ihm diverse Begleiter mit tierischen Attributen zur Seite stehen, darunter ebenfalls ein quirliger und stets gut gelaunter Affenmensch mit einem legendären Stab. Crossover Derzeit bestehen noch keine Crossover mit anderen Geschichten, die in derselben Welt angesiedelt sind. Behind the Scenes * Die Kampagne wurde mit einer "Session 0" begonnen, in welcher die Charaktere erschaffen und deren Hintergründe ausgearbeitet wurden. Tatsächlich wurde taggleich aber auch mit der Geschichte begonnen. Dieser erste Part ist eine Einführung, ein Intro, welches die Charaktere vorstellt, die Ausgangssituation beschreibt und einen ersten Blick in die mysteriösen, fernöstlichen Lande ermöglicht. * Da zum Zeitpunkt des Beginns der Kampagne noch kein Regelwerk für "Wuxia-Kampagnen" in Dungeons & Dragons 5e vorhanden gewesen ist, wurden viele Dinge mit Hausregeln gehandhabt und vom DM eigenständig ausgearbeitet. Die generellen Grundregeln aus dem Hauptregelwerk sind natürlich vorhanden, ebenso wurde viel Inspiration aus einem von der Community entwickelten Regelwerk bezogen, unter anderem stammen daher etliche der asiatischen Klassen, Clans und Völker. Kategorie:Laufende Chroniken